This invention relates to a filter media.
Particularly, the novel filter media is adapted and suitable as a paint arrestor for paint overspray or, as an arrestor for powder overspray, adhesive overspray or other overcoating overspray which takes place when a coating is applied to an article.
Paint arrestors which are used in paint booths and the like are important for the safety of the worker. Most have been constructed from honeycomb in multi-ply forms.